The study will extend previous work indicating six developmental stages of moral thought following an invariant sequence in various individuals and cultures and predicting to moral behavior. The extensions focus upon defining basic variables for educational intervention in moral development, as follows: 1. Age intervention - longitudinal findings will be extended to follow up preliminary evidence of critical periods in development. 2. Methods of presenting and discussing moral conflicts - Analysis of elements of natural and experimental moral discussions effective in leading to upward movement in moral thought. 3. Long-term assessment of actual programs of moral discussion based on the considerations just mentioned.